srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjuration
The sphere of conjuration involves using Nevernal energy to craft or summon items that may be useful to your character. Use Conjuration has the distinction of being the only power besides Restoration that you can use outside of combat or and have a meaningful result. Unfortunately, the result in this case is not particularly useful. The items available range from the mundane (rope, shovel) to mid-level magical (a +5 MR Shield). Conjured items are of Quality: Conjured and can randomly disappear when you rest or save (not very frequent occurrence). You can't sell a Conjured item nor store it at any of your dwellings, but you can drop it from your inventory. On the bright side, conjured items take up no encumbrance and you can carry them even when holding your maximum load of other assorted knickknacks. When you use the power outside of combat, you get this description: A thousand whispers suddenly fill your head and although you cannot make out what the voices are saying you know for certain that they are not of this world.In a matter of moments the whispering has subsided and you look down to discover the result of your conjuring lying on the ground before you... You can conjure items from IDs 151 to 186. Each 10 levels, several more items are made available, but you can still get a low grade item while using high levels of Conjuration. There are no further items to be conjured from level 70 onwards. |Full List of Conjurable Items}} Combat Effects Both Conjuration effects can be resisted. Obstacle Conjuration's is called Obstacle. When it's cast successfully, the combat screen will say: *''You conjure up an obstacle to befuddle your foe'' *''+(see chart) to your Melee Rating this round.'' If your level is high enough, it will also say: *''+(see chart) adjustment to your combat roll.'' Then you make your attack. *Somewhat speculated, but closely matches testing. Entangle Conjuration's is called Entangle. While it's active, you will see one of the following descriptions (random, even within the same casting): *''A shimmering length of golden rope suddenly appears and binds your foe'' *''Long, glowing chains suddenly appear and bind your foe'' *''Thick, writhing vines appear and twist themselves around your foe'' This will be followed by: *''+(see chart) adjustment to your combat roll.'' *''Your enemy is unable to attack this round...'' On subsequent rounds, you attack your helpless foe. In addition to magic resistance, all foes have a chance to escape Entangle each round, which ends the effect and gives you these messages: *''Your foe has broken free from your conjured entanglement!'' *''The sustained usage of your power has ended.'' There is a bug in which if this happens on the round when you cast Entangle, it will not end the effect after all. Historical Effect Before the enhancement of powers in 2012, Conjuration was far and away the weakest power, having no combat effect at all. How to Get It * Choose it at the beginning - Not recommended * Buy it from the Grey Circle * Choose it at The Murk * Get it at * Buy it from the Adventurers' Collective * Get it (at random) from the - although this item has better uses. ;See also * How to get more Powers. * Character Startup Guide - SPOILER WARNING - for the quickest and cheapest route to all Powers. Category:Powers